Careless Whisper
by CharismaPoison
Summary: A love story between the Volturi hybrid Angel, daughter of Caius, and her one true love Jasper Whitlock


_**Angel Volturi ran through the group of men standing there, her long black dress getting snagged on the branches of the trees. It was the year 1862 and there seemed to be some sort of war going on in the States. The Civil War, she had heard it called in Louisiana before she had run. Santiago had nearly caught her when she had hit Baton Rouge and she was bleeding badly from her ribs. She would not die from the wound since she was half vampire and half human but it still hurt so badly that she knew she would not make it much longer. There was a fort and she was about to move into the territory there which should have made her nervous but she was in enough pain that she halfway thought she was back in Volterra.**_

She made it knowing that Santiago was no longer following her as she collapsed from the pain, hitting the ground hard. Her blue eyes darted around as she heard a man call for the Major while she wrapped her pale arms around her upper half, shivering in the cool wind as a man with honey blonde hair and green eyes came up. It did not take long for Major Whitlock to pick her up and head back to his quarters with her to look after her. During the walk there, Angel's blue eyes closed and she was out cold.

_**Two days later Angel opened her eyes and found Major Whitlock sitting there watching over her, the blanket pulled up over her bare body hiding her from view. He explained that a doctor had had to remove them to treat the injury that had already been healing at a rapid pace though he never asked her why that was. He asked her to accompany him that night to a military ball and left so that she could dress in the black and gray dress that he had left there for her, which she nervously put on and walked on his arm that night. Her long black hair was trapped in an elegant bun that one of the military wives had done as she watched the men talk. The States were so different from her home in Italy but she enjoyed it.**_

When Major Whitlock came and took her hand she felt so unsure as he led them to the dance floor. He spun her and danced with her, showing her off to everyone watching, something that she was not accustomed to throughout the night. She stared up into his bright green eyes when his face leaned forward and their lips met for the first time. She would never forget how soft his lips were as he held her to him. She knew he was far younger than he pretended to be, he was perhaps nineteen years of age now while she herself, though stuck at sixteen forever, was a good thirty years older than him.

That night once they were home they made love and did every night for the next five days. She woke in a cold sweat one night when she sensed the Volturi coming for her. She looked down at her beloved nineteen year old human Major and her heart ached from what she had to do next. Leaving him would be the hardest thing that she ever did as she slid out of his bed and put on the black dress he had bought her to replace her old one. She kissed his lips tenderly, glad when he didn't wake before she left the necklace she wore that held a crystal flower on it on the table and ran off into the night, leading her so-called family far away from her human lover.

_**Over a century had passed since the night she had left Major Whitlock and had been caught in Santa Fe by Santiago and Afton. She had been dragged back to Volterra forcibly though she had left many times since then. She had never heard of what had become of the sweet human she had been in love with. Aro got her attention as the music started again and she saw that Santiago had asked her to dance with him as her sister Renata watched her with sad eyes, she knew how unhappy her little sister was here in Volterra. Angel pulled away from Santiago and shook her head before walking to the far side of the dance hall in her cream colored dress, she would never dance again. The last time she had danced had been with the Major and she felt so guilty over leaving him that she would never again find her rhythm. It was easy enough to pretend that nothing was wrong but deep down she knew that she had chosen wrong, that she should have stayed with him.**_

She turned and ran from the dance hall, her long black hair spilling around her face as she ran to her chambers and flung herself onto the bed, the tears falling down her cheeks again. She found herself lost in the memories of being in his arms, dancing to the music before he kissed her before everyone though she was not his wife. That kiss had been so full of passion you would have sworn that she was. Lost in memories of the dance they had done in his bed that night once their clothing had been torn off and they had been all alone.

**_A few weeks after the ball that the Volturi had held, Angel walked through the garden of the castle as the rain poured down on her. Her tight black pants were soaked and sticking to her as the white shirt she wore over the tight black tank top revealed the design of the blood red rose on the top. She could hear the Major whisper to her in her ear, remembered the way his Southern drawl sounded when he had whispered that he was madly in love with her and wanted no one but her forevermore. She saw Santiago and Afton enter the garden and knew that she was in trouble as she ran, grabbing her bag. She ran outside the walls of the castle as they chased her and did not stop running until she was in the cab that took her to the airport. After thinking, she decided to head to Washington to see her godson Apollo Zeeman who had just moved to Forks and bought herself a one way ticket there._**

Once the plane landed in Seattle, Angel grabbed her bag and tossed it into her Pontiac Firebird that was waiting there thanks to her godson Robert Lupo Jr. but she knew she was being watched. She spotted Felix and Demetri heading for her as she locked the doors of the car and pushed the keys deep into her pocket before running through the parking lot heading for the nearby forest. Her heart ached as she ran hearing Felix get too close to her as his dagger connected with her thigh causing her to scream in pain, one of her borrowed powers sending him flying into Demetri as she kept running ignoring the pain, ignorance was kind and blissful at this point. She ran until she collapsed under a tree in the Forks forest as lightning lit up the sky and rain poured down on her, she knew she could die from the blood loss and now she did now care, the pain was the only thing that was real anymore.

The next time the lightning lit up the sky, she saw a man standing there watching her. His honey blonde hair was a comfort but his golden eyes were strangers to her for she had never seen anything like it. The man said that his name was Jasper and he picked her up, carrying her to his home to have his father look at her. This all seemed so familiar to her as she stared up at him though she could not tell why, she could remember nothing but Jasper's kind smile and beautiful eyes, and soon his cool skin when he held her hand through the pain. After Carlisle was done fixing her leg he left the two of them alone, Jasper telling her of the mate he had once had that left as she told him of the mate that she had once had that lied to her. Soon she found herself in his embrace and his lips on hers, the one thing that made her heart race for the first time since the Civil War era.

**_The weeks past so fast that it hardly seemed like Jasper had asked her to marry him only for them to elope the following week. Each kiss from his lips brought her to life and each time she was in his arms she felt like she was whole again for the first time in so long. A month after they met they ended up at a dance hall and she felt nervous for she had not danced since the last night she spent with Major Whitlock, it almost hurt to think of him again for she had no way of knowing Jasper was that same man. He held out his hand for hers, standing there in his black suit with that beautiful smile of his as she stood there in the black dress that she wore. She almost felt like she was betraying the memories of the Major since she had vowed never to dance with another man the way she had danced with him but a voice in her head told her he would understand._**

Jasper twirled her about and Angel felt like she was lost in an era that was long since dead as she watched his face lean into hers and their lips met like they had so very long ago. In that kiss, though she had kissed him so many times before, she knew that her human Major and her vampire husband were one and the same. She opened her mouth to say something when the doors burst open and Santiago came in with several of the Volturi. Angel felt Jasper push her behind him but knew they were outnumbered. The battle seemed to go by in a blur as Chelsea grabbed her and she fought back until Santiago came up out of nowhere and hurt her bad enough that she passed out.

The next time Angel's eyelids fluttered open, it was like waking up from being grabbed in Santa Fe for the first time all over again. She got up and walked out of her chambers wincing in pain, her black dress torn a bit from the fighting as she saw Renata watching her, pain in her eyes. Angel was to be sentenced to death at last because of all her running off. Angel started to back up as Santiago grabbed her hard and she winced in pain because though her bones were like steel, her flesh could still be broken and bruised and hurt. The execution was to take place in the forest for the Volturi to witness that night, the very forest she often found solace in before she had met her husband. Jasper, she thought to herself as tears fell down her cheeks at the thought of never seeing her beloved again. She could only hope that they had not killed him when they had taken her away from him.

_**The moon was full there in the forest as the Volturi guard's red cloaks looked as though they were drenched in blood in the moonlight. Angel was lead through the people by Santiago in her pristine white dress, her hair loose and spilling about her pale shoulders like a black living creature, her ruby red lips pulled back in a snarl every time he touched her. She was thrown into her father Caius and he slapped her hard across the face in an act of disowning her. She knew he did love her deep down but because of his wife Athenodora he would never truly act like he did. She looked at her Mistress Sulpicia, the pain in her eyes hidden by force for the woman loved her niece and guard like no one else did in the Volturi except for perhaps Renata. It was so loud as the guard played music to cover her screams when she was killed and she readied herself in a battle stance, ready to fight until her inevitable death.**_

She watched Santiago, the chosen executioner, come towards her and knew that this was it. She would either live long enough to kill him and have a new executioner delivered to her or she would die at his hands. The former was not an option, she would not die at Santiago's hands if she could help it as she readied herself before hearing a loud snarl. As Santiago rushed her, a blur of black and blonde went past her as Jasper tackled Santiago. She gasped, surprised to see her husband as Edward streaked past her next to take out Felix, then Emmett to take out Afton. She felt cool hands on her arm and turned to look into Rosalie's face as the beautiful blonde vampire pulled her along with her to run. She could not run though, she had to help her husband as she saw Felix go to strike Edward and then saw Renata take Felix down with a snarl.

Rosalie managed to drag Angel away and the two of them ran, Angel's dress getting caught on anything and everything it could as they did so. Angel felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she heard screaming, the music still so loud as they fled before she finally fell to her knees, Rosalie pulling her up knowing the half-breed must be hungry and exhausted now. They made it to the makeshift runway where Angel's pilot friend Ace was waiting to take the two of them back to safety though both girls argued. Somewhere over the Atlantic, Angel passed out in Rosalie's arms after expressing her worry for her husband and Rosalie stating the same fear for her own husband.

_**Angel awoke the next morning in the room that had belonged to her in the Cullen house, Rose sitting beside her reading a book looking worried each time she looked at the clock. She knew that Rosalie was thinking the worse because she too was thinking the same thing as she got up and dressed for the day. She and Rosalie paced back and forth in the backyard, exchanging ideas for going back to Volterra to see what had become of the rest of their family. Angel stopped and looked up at the rising sun and sighed, her eyes closed as the memories of the last month flooded her head and she was so angry at herself for not realizing sooner that her two loves were one and the same.**_

A large rustle from the trees sounded and both Angel and Rosalie turned, ready to fight it they had to before the scents rushed them both. Emmett was the first one through the trees and Rosalie could hardly contain herself as she ran to her husband, holding him tightly. Edward was next with Renata thrown over his shoulder fighting to get away. Angel had always known of their hidden affair but had never witnessed it and it made her smile to see her sister fighting the way she was. Jasper was the last one through the trees and before she had known she had moved, Angel found herself in his arms and found herself off the ground as he held her.

She whispered in his ear that she finally knew now what had drawn her to him and he admitted that he had figured it out that night that she had been taken from him too. Angel stared into his face, knowing now that though she had vowed never again to dance with anyone the way she had danced with him that she had never broken that vow for her husband and her first love were the same man, that very man had saved her from Volterra this time because he had not known the first time or he would have then as well. Angel kissed him softly, feeling complete again and vowing never to leave his side again for the rest of their immortal lives**_._**


End file.
